Her Unsent Soul
by calendre
Summary: When Yuna is killed by the Final Summoning and the guardians find out that her soul is walking around Spira unsent causing havoc, they set to work searching for Yuna with the help of their newly equiped summoner, Liane. RikkuxTidus. PG13 for later chapter
1. Forgetting Yuna

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Final Fantasy X or anything in it and I don't own anything Square-Enix has created.

Well, this is my first FanFic, but I am used to people not liking my work so I want you to be completely honest in the reviews. Well, enjoy!

_Forgetting Yuna_

Walking along the gravel road of Besaid Island brought back memories. Walking through the town's entrance reminded me of when I had first visited Besaid Village. Yuna was young and she showed me around Besaid like she knew the place from top to bottom. She introduced me to her friends and her family. I felt wanted, but Keyakku told me not to get too involved with my cousin. After all, I was a different race all together.

It still saddens me, now I cannot see Yuna anymore, and I hate watching Tidus cry. He loves her and now she is gone. The Final Summoning, it killed her, even though she brought The Calm. I too, am sad. I journeyed with Yuna on her pilgrimage and now, after all that hard work, she dies! Now I'll never see her bright calm face again and I will never be soothed by her again. I'll never get to see Tidus and Yuna hug or Tidus's happy face as she says something that makes him laugh

Everything is too painful. If only there had been a way, some way to prevent it all so she wouldn't of died. I just pray that the next summoner to defeat Sin wouldn't meet the same fate.

We entered Besaid that day, to be greeted by a crowd hoping to see Yuna, hoping somewhere in her mass of guardians the young 17 year old was still alive. But she wasn't there. I watched everyone's happy face turn to sad moping frowns and that made Tidus even sadder. I watched him look at his feet and his eyes started to turn glossy, as if he was just about to cry. I miss Yuna; I wish it had never happened.

"Rikku," I heard Wakka call, "You will be alright, won't you?"

I turned to face the orange haired man, who had his arms crossed and was walking towards me. It seemed he wanted to comfort me.

"Yes Wakka. I will just try to forget about it, even though I dearly miss her. I'll look after Tidus."

I sighed and turned to the crying boy. He had been known as a cry baby, but I never thought that. I put my arms around Tidus's shoulders and he grabbed my hand.

"Rikku…" he seemed disappointed.

I thought it was stupid, how he thought I was Yuna come back from the dead.

"She's not coming back. Please Tidus, please get over her. Sure, we are all sad, but I want the normal you back. The one who laughed at all things and was over confident in protecting Yuna. The one Yuna loved," I said and knelt in front of him.

He wiped his eyes. "I am sorry, Rikku. I just really miss her. I could have found a way to prevent it. I just feel it's my entire fault."

"It isn't, you know? It's no ones. Yuna knew this was going to happen, she was ready to face it…please accept it," I said and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

He nodded me off and I took back my hands. I felt like crying. I was about to turn around and head for bed when I just barely heard "I'll try Rikku, I'll try." It just made me feel a whole lot better. I had gotten through to him! But Auron made me come away and leave him alone.

"He needs time to think,' Auron said.

Of course I accepted this; after all they had loved each other, Tidus and Yuna. I disappeared into one of the surrounding tents for sleep. Tidus would join us later and I was expecting him to fall straight asleep, but he didn't.

I was woken up in the middle of the night, shaken awake by Tidus.

"Rikku, Rikku!" he whispered. "We need to talk."

I slowly got out of bed, groaning from sleepiness and followed him out. It was too cold, especially since I was wearing very short shorts and a tank top. He seemed not to feel the cold, and I shivered, wanting to go back inside. We sat down by the temple and Tidus explained his issue, the wind ruffling his blonde hair and getting in his way as he spoke.

"I can't get over her, I can't sleep. Oh, please help me!" he said, almost waking up the entire village of Besaid.

"Shh, ok, ok. I'll help you. Tomorrow morning though, ok?" I yawned.

He nodded, untouched by the sleeping spell and I lumbered back to bed, still very asleep as I walked. Sometimes, morning was the best time to say things.

Tidus hadn't gone to sleep when I woke up that next day. He grabbed my wrist immediately, dragging me to a burnt out house, sitting under some trees that were hiding us from view. It was a good spot to talk.

"I can't forget her," Tidus murmured.

"I know, I know. Just try to think about something happy. Something good that happened that can change it all. Think back," I suggested.

"Well, maybe the time, when I taught Yuna how to whistle and she told me to smile when I am feeling sad. That's happy."

"Yes, it is. Think of something else,"

I watched Tidus rack his memory banks for something. He squinted, thinking, but then burst out laughing hard.

"It's just so funny. I can't stop laughing," he said. "There are so many funny things to remember. I think I just got over her!"

"Well done, then." I said, but deep down I knew he still was sad about her.

I started to get up, but he pulled me down. "Wanna go swimmin'?" he asked.

"Oh boy, swimming!" I said and smiled. Swimming was fun!

I had to get my bikini on the way to the beach and Lulu stopped me on the way.

'Tidus seems happy. What did you do?"

I didn't like it when she asked questions. She dug out the most secret things from you. I was sort of afraid of the punkish woman named Lulu.

"I told him to remember something, I guess," I scratched my head and shrugged.

I just walked right past her, getting changed into my bikini.

"You are hiding something. What is it?" Lulu asked.

She was getting my secrets and I laughed nervously. "Nothing, nothing at all…" I decided to ignore her and ran out of the tent.

She waved a quick goodbye and I found myself stumbling over the Besaid gravel path, watching out for fiends. Tidus was waiting on the rocks, towel in hand, wearing blue swimming trunks. I had a purple bikini on and he smiled when he saw me.

"Swimming takes my mind off things," he said and dived into the water.

I watched him splash in way down below and I bombed in after him. The water was crystal cool and the seaweed was tickling my legs. I dived under and swam around, admiring the beautiful underwater world. It was blue with little colourful fish swimming around, and the seaweed made a great grotto for them. I was about to go explore one when Tidus scared me, grabbing my ankles and pulling me to the surface, causing me to scream. I kicked at Tidus and he just laughed. I guess he really had taken his mind off Yuna.

As I got out getting dry, he grabbed my wrist again.

"Thank you, Rikku. That made it a whole lot better." He smiled.

"Anytime, Tidus," I grinned at him and brought the boy into a hug. He needed some comfort.

Afterwards, we walked back in Besaid, hand in hand.


	2. The Other Side

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything at all from Final Fantasy X and I don't own anything from Square-Enix

This is the second chapter and there is a lot more where that came from. Tell me if you want me to keep writing and if it is good or not.

_The Other Side_

I couldn't sleep for the next few nights, and I decided to walk to Besaid Beach at night. The road was infested with fiends, of course, but I didn't seem to come across any and sitting at the rocks on a moonlit night was actually kind of peaceful. Without Tidus there to whine in your face or Auron to tell you what's right or not, it was nice. It wasn't as good as Macalania Lake though.

The water was undisturbed at a time like that and I just wanted to jump in and stay there, but knew they were all expecting me to be there the next morning, Tidus hoping for moral support. I was expected to help, it all seemed unfair to me now. I just wished Yuna was there to help me. She would be kind and sweet, with her gentle voice, she would guide us all as the next High Summoner, but she had to go and die. It didn't really matter that much, I suppose, but she was my cousin and I missed her sorely. I stood up and looked down at the water. Everything was quiet; I just wanted it to be like that forever.

The next morning, I awoke on the very same rocks with Auron peering over me. I was startled when I awoke, but he just grunted at me and I jumped up immediately. He held his katana; it was obvious he had come across some fiends.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Protecting you," he explained.

I knew him better then that.

I smirked a little and then jumped up and down. "Big old Auron, here to protect little ol' me. That'll be the day!" I laughed. "What are you really here for?"

"Protection, I saw you just lying here. It seemed like you had been attacked by a Chimera or something."

I laughed quietly and then turned to face the cool water. Auron raised an eyebrow at me and put away his katana.

"Nice day for a swim, eh?" I said playfully.

"No," he said bluntly.

I giggled a little and jumped into the water. I didn't know what had come over me. I had just jumped to show him I guess. Well, when he looked over the edge and saw me swimming around I guess he got a little jealous, because he came around the back way and sat by the water's edge, watching me.

"Come, Rikku. Wakka is waiting!" he called.

"No! You'll have to catch me first!" I yelled.

I wanted to see him get wet. He frowned at me a little and turned away. I continued swimming and knew it would take forever to get my blonde hair perfect again. I heard a splash from above, expecting it to be Auron, but instead it was Tidus. I guess I was a little disappointed, but seeing Tidus happy again was a start to Happiness for him.

"Hey Rikku!" he greeted fondly.

I dived under the water and grabbed his legs from underneath. I loved scaring him and he laughed and tried to kick me away. Even I laughed underwater at his struggling feet and as I got to the surface, even Auron had a small smile across his face. I wanted him to be jealous, wanted him to come into the water, wanted to see him swim.

"Gotcha!" I yelled at Tidus happily.

He pouted at me and grabbed my wrist, taking me under. I was briefly reminded of him and Yuna at Macalania, but that scene came out of my head as I caught sight of one of the fish grottos. There was coral nestled between the rocks and little colourful fish swimming in and out of it. But Tidus swam right past that. I was a little disappointed, and as he dragged me along it was clear we were gong to the other side of Besaid Island, only reachable by water.

It was said that there were caves on this side, and magical spheres abound. I was excited and Tidus dragged me along hastily and for once, I was glad he played Blitzball. We reached the sandy banks in no less then a few minutes and I laughed at Auron, getting angry when there was no point. Tidus pointed to one of the caves.

"Interesting glow. Should we?" He said playfully.

I nodded and we both raced to the cave entrance. There was a yellow glow coming from the damp cave and as we got closer, we saw a huge ball of yellow lightning filling up the entire cave, but it seemed to have eyes and as the thing got sight of us, it glowed red and was ready to strike. I gasped and backed away, though Tidus seemed to have brought his sword along with him. It was a little strange, but I had my grenades in my pouch. We could try. I went back out to call for Auron and he was on his way. I smirked as he dove into the water and started swimming for me, but Tidus called me back as he dodged a lightning spell. We really needed Lulu.

I threw a grenade at it, watching the gas fill the area around it. The thing seemed to quiver a little then released a lightning spell, hitting me on the shoulder. I yelped in pain as the memory of my brother, accidentally hitting me with a lightning spell, rushed through my mind. I shuddered at the pain and returned to fighting.

I heard Auron coming from the beach and I smiled.

"You're going down, whatever you are!" I threatened.

"Whoa, that's a superior Lightning Elemental. Jeeze!" Auron said from behind me, striking it with his katana.

The thing quivered a little more as I decided to ignore Auron's smart comment. I threw another two grenades at it and Auron struck it, but before I could react I was hit full on by a lightning spell, making me back up and start to feel dizzy. The pain was overwhelming and heat rushed through my little body. It was just too much for me and I fell to the ground, still conscious. I watched as Tidus threw a Hi-Potion at me and I nodded at him, as I slowly got up, back into my fighting position. My head was still ringing from the jolt.

"This is really hard," Tidus murmured and I nodded again.

It seemed to be hard and we couldn't run. If we lost, who knew what would happen. I decided to steal from it and started to run at it, dodging the electrical bolts repelling off it. My hands connected with its hot surface, and from its body I drew a Thunder Gem. I shrieked in pain as the hot surface of the gem hit my hands and I stuffed it into my pouch and ran back immediately. Auron smirked and sliced at the Elemental with his katana again. I just felt so weak all of a sudden, like the spells had some sort of black out effect. And as another spell directed itself at me, I just gave up, falling to the floor and not even trying to get up. Even as the potions hit me, I lay still. I couldn't take it, and as I blacked out I immediately regretted following Tidus.


	3. Finding Hope

_Disclaimer: _I do not own anything from Final Fantasy X and I do not own anything Square-Enix has created!

Hey y'all. Third chapter. Here we go!!!

_Finding Hope_

I had never been hit with such pain before, even with a spell like that. It must have been Thundaga or something like that. Wakka had been the one who stood by me as I woke up, and Lulu had hit me with White Magic, obviously learnt from Yuna. I still felt a little dizzy as I came to earth, and my eyes felt itchy and sore. I first saw Wakka, who had a cup in his hand, making me drink something from it.

"Here, Rikku. This'll make it much better, ya?" I heard him say.

I groaned as the liquid slid down my throat, making it burn. I fell back onto the soft bed, every muscle in my body aching in pain. I just felt like crying out. I couldn't take it and I knew Wakka was trying to help me, but only Lulu or Tidus could make it work.

"How is she doing?" I heard someone with a light voice say.

"Just fine, she should be up by this afternoon. It isn't that bad." Wakka responded.

"It was pretty stupid of them to take on such a superior Lightning Elemental."

"I agree," Wakka said again.

I turned my head to face the light voice, and spotted a woman I had never seen before. Someone with such light complexion and wispy brown hair. It was a girl, about the age of 20. She held flowers in her hand and wore a long blue dress with a dark over coat on. She put the flowers by my bed and gave Wakka a hug.

"I hope she gets better," the girl said in a barely audible whisper.

Wakka smiled and said goodbye to the girl, turning his attention to me.

"Who…Is she?" I croaked.

Wakka sighed. "Liane. Just a good friend from childhood, I suppose."

"Oh, ok."

I gave up on talking completely and fell asleep. I would deal with all the stress of trying to feel better when I woke up. I could feel my hair sticking to my neck and I had been dressed in a loose night gown. It seemed everything was going to be ok.

That night, when I sat by the camp fire, completely better from the attack on me, I listened to Tidus tell of his stories from Zanarkand.

"And then I kicked the blitzball straight into the goal and everybody cheered. I was gonna be famous!" He said and jumped up and down miming the scene.

I laughed along with Lulu, and then Tidus came and sat next to me.

"I have had a great time in Spira, I never want to leave," he told everybody and I closed my eyes, gently rocking back and forth.

Auron was missing that night, but I wasn't worried. He was usually missing, but as he came running up the gravel path, obviously having something on his mind, I knew something was horribly wrong.

"Everybody! I have just discovered something horrible!" he said.

Yep, just as I suspected.

"Yuna, her soul. She hasn't accepted death and she is freely walking around Spira, causing destruction and chaos!" he yelled at us. "If we don't stop her, she can come to Besaid and ruin our homes!"

I stood there, completely shocked. Yuna hadn't accepted death and now she was walking, just like Seymour had. It was awful and she had to be stopped.

"How do you know this, Auron?" Lulu asked.

"I heard, from an Al Bhed woman on the beach who speaks English. S-she has seen Yuna in action. I could tell she wasn't lying.. She had obviously come to Besaid to stay. She claims to know Rikku!"

"It was probably Keyakku's sister, Reni. I hadn't seen her for a while.

I heard Wakka grunt a little then glance at my frowning face. He straightened up after.

"What are we going to do?" I heard Tidus say.

"We need to equip a summoner, and go and find her, and then send her. It's that simple," I heard Lulu say calmly.

"Can I be of any help?" I heard Liane, the beautiful girl from yesterday say.

"Liane! Of course, you are a summoner aren't you?" Wakka asked.

Liane nodded sharply. "I can come with you to stop Yuna," she smiled and glanced at me, noting my swirly green eyes in disgust. An Al Bhed hater, like Wakka. I sighed. That was too easy; I mean a summoner had just appeared.

"Well, then. If we all get our weapons, and change outfits for this adventure, we are all ready!" I said, punching my fist into the air.

"Outfits?" I heard Auron mutter.

"Everyone needs change." I giggled and nodded at everyone, and they all agreed on the change.

By the end of the night we had decided to leave in two days, going along the same path as the pilgrimage. Everyone seemed excited and ready. We would find Yuna, Tidus would see her. Maybe Yuna would remember us.

"This is your chance Tidus. You can see Yuna again," I said to Tidus afterwards, trying to cheer him up.

"Your right Rikku. I can see her again. I can't wait to go!" he said profoundly and brought me into a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Heh, anytime." I muttered


	4. Contemplating Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or anything Square-Enix has created.

Fourth chapter...It seems you guys like it, so I will keep on writing. I had these four chapters lined up before I was allowed to use document manager, so now I have to start writing again, along with my other story, Before She Was a Guardian. Busy Me. Haha. Oh well, enjoy this chapter!

_Contemplating Love_

I ran along the gravel path to the dock with Tidus. We had left everyone else behind and I giggled as he fell to the ground after tripping over. He smirked a little then pulled me down with him. I screamed out loud playfully and tried to get away. It was so fun to be with Tidus, I hope he never left. I ran along the dock and clambered onto the boat, being chased by Tidus. I hid behind a crate and watched the blonde look around puzzled. I quickly jumped out at him, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Tidus! Rikku!" I heard someone yell.

I looked up abruptly and there was Cid, my dad.

"Daddy!" I yelled out stupidly.

Auron came up behind us, along with Lulu and Wakka talking to Liane.

"Everyone here? Good, we are behind schedule," Cid said, and disappeared to the driving area.

I held Tidus's wrist. "Where are the cabins?" I asked dumbly.

"Below deck," Lulu said.

So, we both ran down the concrete steps into the humid under deck, searching for our cabin. The carpeted halls were a start and each room had a gold number printed on it. There were millions, each one looked luxurious and full of fun, but we finally came to ours. I pushed the big door open and smiled. It was like luxury. A double bed with two other beds and a TV screen. There was a small fridge; I immediately fell in love with it.

"Fwee! Luxury!" I shouted and started jumping on the bed.

Tidus joined me, knocking me down playfully. "Take that, Rikku It's my luxury now!" he laughed and I pouted. He then helped me up. "It is good fun, isn't it?" he said and I nodded. I lay back on the bed, panting from the jumping and Tidus sat on one of the other beds, reading a brochure, as Lulu and Wakka came in.

"Havin' fun?" Wakka said and took out his blitzball. "Tidus, man, Blitzball?"

"You bet!" Tidus said and ran after Wakka.

Lulu came and joined me, sporting a new outfit. She wore a black gown, laden with little white flowers on the edges. She had pulled her hair into a pony tail and a deep black coat was hanging from her shoulders.

"Do you love Tidus, Rikku?" Lulu asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I like him, but only as a friend. We are helping him look for Yuna, aren't we?" I paused. "I have to change my outfit."

Lulu left me in peace and I ran to my suitcase. I stripped myself of my green shorts and pouch and my orange tank top. I pulled the feathers out of my hair and pulled on a blue mini skirt and a green tube top. I then clipped the two blue ribbons I used to have on my orange tank top, to my new tube top and pushed my hair into a messy pony tail. Perfect. Last of all, I clipped my pouch to my orange belt, then put it on my skirt and ran out the door.

The others were outside and it was obvious Tidus, Wakka and Auron were not changing. I frowned at this, but was struck unawares as a blitzball hit me in the chest. I felt winded and threw it at Wakka in hatred, but softened up as Tidus looked like he was about to cry, obviously trying to make me laugh. I giggled and fell back onto a crate laughing. He always made me laugh. Lulu gave me a look and I shook my head once more.

I didn't love Tidus, I couldn't love him. He loved Yuna. Tidus was not for me. I sat back watching them play blitzball for a little bit, until the boat started up. That was when Wakka and Tidus packed the ball away and retreated down to the lower decks. We were on our way to Kilika!

I stayed up on deck, enjoying the beautiful sea breeze, alone. No one was disturbing me and the sea foam was gently splashing me as I was sitting on the edge. To contemplate love was hard. Maybe I did love Tidus, maybe I didn't. Yuna was for him, I wasn't. I had to accept it, even though I had saved Tidus from near death, we were just good friends. It didn't matter though and as we left Besaid behind, I went to my cabin to sleep. It had been a long day, discovering the facts about Yuna and finding out I could love Tidus, were one thing, but starting the same journey for a different purpose all over again was another thing.


	5. Like Warm Sunshine

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Final Fantasy X or anything Square-Enix has created...capeesh?

grumble I hate finding mistakes in my stuff. I had to reload this chapter. Anyways, same thing with changes. Same message HypernatedRikku.This is aTikku and there will be more of it soon. I promise.

_Like Warm Sunshine_

I sat at the edge of the ship, watching Kilika get closer and closer. No one else was around, and I just watched the green trees come. The waves were lapping at my boots and the sea breeze was making my hair fly, but I didn't care. It was rare that I got moments to myself. Auron had gone inside a few moments ago, after telling me what Tidus had said.

"Rikku, Tidus wants you to know something." I flicked my head around, awaiting the news. "He wants to tell you, that he is thankful you have helped him through this, and he wants to talk to you, when we reach Kilika Temple."

"Ok, Auron. I will do that."

"Avoid him for now, Rikku."

And he disappeared inside. So that brings me to the present moment. I am avoiding him, waiting for this 'talk' tonight. I didn't really look forward to it.

_It's times like this you wish you were dead, its times like this you wish you were somewhere else. It's times like this you wish Yuna hadn't died. _

That night, when we were all in our cabins getting ready for bed, Lulu decided to talk to me properly, establishing a conversation.

"I have been watching you, Rikku," she started.

"Oh yeah? And what have you seen?" I said.

"Tidus, you. You both seem close. Have you ever considered…"

"Lulu! Can you stop with the love thing?" I turned my back on her, full of hate. "I don't love him! I can't! He loves Yuna, not me. Please, just stop it, ok?"

"It…just looks like something is going on. That is all. I didn't mean to offend. It wasn't always this easy to have so much fun. With Yuna gone, everyone seems depressed, but you seem to of brightened Tidus right up, is all I am saying." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Right?"

"Right, Lulu." I jumped into bed and flicked out the light. "Goodnight!" I heard Lulu sigh and get into bed. So that was that.

I lay in bed for a while that night, considering many things. Affection and care for Tidus, no. I cared for Yuna and I was really sad when she was gone, but Tidus loved her more then a friend, he cared for her, would do anything. He said he'd find a way, but he didn't. It wasn't his fault though, Yunie had accepted death. She knew what was coming and Tidus was just starting to accept that she was gone.

The trees of Kilika temple aren't all that flash really. I had enjoyed Macalania Woods a whole lot more then this. Everyone didn't seem to notice the moss around the place and the flies. I just ran on with everyone else. We had to wind our way through paths, battling fiends, very easy though. Tidus was taking out his rage on the little things.

Everything seemed at peace and I came to the conclusion Yuna could not be here, but she may be. I kept telling myself no, though. We reached the steps of the temple a few minutes later, all of us looking tired and worn. Tidus's eyes were longing for Yuna, but she wasn't there.

"We will ask around the temple," Auron said and walked up the steps.

"Last time we were here, Yuna set us off for a race, ya?" Wakka was saying. "It brings back memories."

"It's ok, Wakka," Lulu said. "We are all sad."

"Maybe if we just don't think about the sad things, everything will be ok," I heard the quiet Liane say.

She then went marching up the stairs. I started up the stairs slowly, tired from our hike through Kilika.

"Rikku, I just wanted to say…" Tidus started.

"You just wanted to say Thanks. I know, I know. There isn't much need to do this, you know?" I gave him a half smile. "But Lulu, she suspects something between us…Can I ask you about this?"

He nodded.

"Right…She thinks something is going on, something like 'love'. To be honest, I have never been in love, but you have! You loved Yuna didn't you, didn't you?" I said.

"Yeah, I did. That's why I am so sad. Lulu, she is…Half-right. I don't really want to say much more, but I will."

At that, Lulu and Wakka swept past us, walking up the stairs leaving us alone. I sighed.

"Yes, go on."

"Rikku, I care about you, like I cared for Yuna. It isn't love, but it is a start, ok?" He put his hands behind his head and looked at me in the eye.

"Ok, Tidus. One last question though. What does love feel like?"

"Like warm sunshine on your back, but it is inside. You just care for them so much that it feels like you are going to explode. It is a wonderful feeling, Rikku." I nodded at him, saying thanks and heading for the temple afterwards."

We reached Kilika Temple and I saw Auron talking to an old looking man. Lulu, Liane and Wakka were over by a statue, talking to a villager.

"Lady Yuna, an unsent soul?" I overheard a woman saying. "She hasn't been here, but now that we know. Oh, this is such a shock. Thank you, Lulu, Wakka, Lady Liane. We will keep our guard."

I folded my arms as Tidus and Auron came closer to me. It had been a quick visit.

"Is it really necessary, to visit every single temple again?" I asked.

"Yes, she could be at any one," Auron said.

I nodded as Lulu, Liane and Wakka came. "Let's stay the night. We have the time!" Wakka suggested and clapped his hands together.

"No," Auron said.

"Yes Auron. Kilika is such a beautiful place, lets!" Liane said, making Auron grunt.

I snorted at this comment, Kilika, beautiful? Unlikely!!!

So we all stayed in that forest, that warm night. All of us were a little pleased that Yuna hadn't come that far to Kilika. Auron had thought she was in Bevelle, seeking revenge on the Maesters for dubbing us Traitors. Lulu suggested where we had fought Sin, remembering the day she died, but I didn't think that. She could be anywhere, floating along; unaware we were searching for her. I could see Tidus start to melt inside again, about to cry. But this time he held back. He didn't cry, but just frowned and whimpered. It was an improvement.

As I thought about Tidus improving from a cry baby, about me helping him, the feeling Tidus had described, the sunshine, it started to flood my body. I tried to hold it back, but it was there. I couldn't deny it. I loved Tidus.


	6. Issues

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Final Fantasy X or anything Square-Enix has created

Hey all. This is the 6th chapter? I can't remember. Haha. I feel kinda good about this chapter, like I did pretty well on it. Oh well, you guys decide. More Tikku later, I promise!!!

_Issues_

I was sitting on a tree branch, just enjoying the view of Kilika Port, when I heard someone calling me down. It was Wakka and his arms were flailing about, trying to make me hear him. I giggled and slid down the trunk. I had a natural tree climbing ability.

"We are all gonna head off, ya?" he said. "But you can stay a little longer, if you want to."

"Yes, Wakka. I'd like to do that," I smiled and turned back to the tree. "Go tell the others."

Wakka ran off, leaving me alone to look back out at Kilika and the surrounding ocean. I hadn't been to Kilika very many times, but it did look beautiful when you sat at the top of a tree, actually_ looking _at it from a height. I could see the others at the port, impatiently waiting for me and I saw Lulu, outraged at what Wakka said, telling them I was staying a little longer. People wanted to find Yuna before she destroyed Spira. I could understand that. I leaned forward on the branch and smiled a little. Peaceful moments were easier to come by now.

I arrived back to an angry group of people, all impatiently waiting and Auron had his katana out, ready to strike.

"Hehe…sorry guys!" I apologized.

"Just come over here, now!" Lulu ordered.

People had always said I was a little hyper, or jumpy and positive. I guess I was, but I couldn't help that. And bringing an upbeat positive nature was fun to the group too, even though I had devastating weapons hidden in my little pouch. I was just misunderstood, yeah that was it.

Liane seemed a little sad when she gave a last look at Kilika.

"This is where the Lady Yuna performed her first Sending, and the people can obviously remember it. They just look so sad," Liane said.

"Well, you get used to it. Everywhere you go there's always someone sad, or someone dead. You know Spira is caught in a spiral of death, don't you? It's exactly like that. So, it is sad to see all these unhappy people except you learn how to hide," I spotted a few tears running down Liane's cheeks, "those tears."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she corrected herself.

"No, Liane. It is ok," I heard Wakka say.

"We don't have all day for tears. Come, now," Auron demanded.

I looked up at Auron angrily, and then my eye caught Tidus looking at Liane in a mysterious way. I immediately felt a pang of jealousy and one step towards hate for Liane. I shook it out of my head and looked back at Auron.

"Just wait, ok?" I said and folded my arms across my chest.

"Don't wait for me, just go!" Liane said.

I sighed and rocked back and forth slowly. Liane seemed to pity herself. I giggled at this. She finally wiped away the tears from her clear cheeks and boarded the boat, walking alongside Wakka. I smirked a little and then turned around.

"See ya, Kilika!" I yelled out to the vast jungle.

The trees seemed to rustle in response in a strange way.

"It is nice isn't it?" Tidus suddenly said, giving me a shock.

"Yes, but there are prettier places…" I said.

"Like Macalania," Tidus said and gulped nervously.

He really wasn't over her. "Are you sure you are over Yuna?" I asked. He looked at me and seemed like he was about to cry. Yuna was still haunting his memory. I sighed. "It's ok, Tidus. It really is ok. Just cry!" I said and at that, he cried. He didn't stop though and when Auron spotted him; I saw the smirk behind that scarred face of his. I felt like punching him, because there was nothing wrong with crying. I put my arm round Tidus's shoulders and tried to comfort him.

"It's alright. I am sure Yuna misses you too," I said.

He shook me off roughly and got on board the boat, shoulders slumped. I huffed to myself and followed him on board, being careful to avoid Auron and any of his sharp-tongued comments. I saw Tidus sit down on deck, his head in his hands.

"Leave him alone," It seemed I hadn't escaped Auron's clutches.

"Leave _me_ alone why don't you?" I said.

He tapped his katana along the ground and I just backed away slowly, being careful not to make any sudden movements.

"You are very wise, Rikku. Why aren't you always like this?" Auron chuckled and turned away to look out to sea.

I grumbled to myself and decided to just forget it. Besides, I could through a Frag Grenade at him in battle and make it look like an accident. Yes, that would be good fun. I headed down to the Lower Decks to chill out, when I spotted Lulu sitting by her self, humming the Hymn of the Fayth.

"Hey Lulu," I called.

She waved a blank hi to me and continued to hum. She seemed off in the distance, not in this world. I had never understood Black Mages. I walked a little closer to her, and realized her eyes were white, not red anymore. She was under a trance most probably. I hit Lulu on the head, hard, and she snapped out of it.

"It'd be wise not to do that," she said and rubbed her fingers together.

That was two threatens in an hour. It just wasn't my day. "Yes, Lulu," I had learnt to back away, not wanting to be hurt by Thundaga. I watched her a little longer, going back to a trance, and then headed to my cabin. I had to investigate that trance a little further, but not now.

It seemed a little silent in the hallways and all I heard was the wash of the sea foam against the boat. I guess it was normal, but then I realized I had not seen Wakka or Liane, but it wasn't my business anyway. I opened the door of my cabin and sat down in the armchair.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Tidus since I got off the Deck," I said to myself.

"I'm right _here_," a sudden voice said.

"AHH!!!" I screamed in surprise and shock, but recognized it was Tidus. My heart was beating so fast and I backed away against the wall. The blonde boy was staring at me in a weird way.

"Why are you so caring, why do you always want to know if I'm ok?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered.

He moved closer, "And why do you consistently bring up 'love' and Yuna?" I gulped.

"No reason," I gave him a grin and started to move for the door. He seemed threatening. His eyes were fixed in a cold hard stare and his hands were clenched. Everyone had issues today. I fumbled with the door handle and got it open.

"Watch out Rikku, you may be… 'Slashed' from the Guardians." And with that I ran to the hallway, completely confused.

Slashed meaning, killed? I didn't know, but I didn't know that I would have to find another cabin and bolt my door at night. Something was with Tidus. He seemed overprotective, and Lulu with her weird trance. It was all so confusing and I shook my head, trying to clear out the thoughts. When we got to Luca, everything would be alright, wouldn't it?


	7. Answers

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Final Fantasy X or anything Square-Enix has created.

After a LONG wait, here is the next chapter. Maybe it will sort out why you people are so confused? I know where the story is going from here. So expect lots more action, romance, and Secrets Revealed.

_Answers_

I was sitting out in the Kitchen of the ship that night. There was no one in this particular room and I had a pot in my hand. I could hear all the others out in the lounge chatting and Lulu's humming of the Hymn.

I was trying to think about what Tidus meant, when I suddenly heard Auron call me into the room. Tidus was sitting at the table, twitching a little. I gave him a faint smile and slumped down onto a chair. Liane nodded at me and smiled.

"Okay, everyone. Now that Rikku is here, let's get a few things straight," Liane said, addressing everyone.

I directed my attention to her and sighed.

"I have just heard news that Yuna is sending out waves of spells, breaking down people's minds slowly. But we can resist that."

"Actually, no," I said, standing up. "Tidus seems to have gone crazy, and Lulu drifts in and out of trances."

"Rikku, just because they are doing that, doesn't mean they have been affected." Auron cut in.

"Oh be quiet, you big bully! Tidus threatened me and that isn't like him! Something is happening now; we really need to avoid it. Can we please take this seriously?"

Everyone looked at each other nervously; even Tidus stopped twitching and glanced at me. I felt a little uncomfortable, with everyone eyeing me. Liane shifted in her seat and had an awkward smile on her face.

"Yes, we can. We just don't know what to do," Lulu said. "I have been feeling a little strange."

"Well, that settles it then. Once we get to Luca, we are going to find help, ok? Okay!" I said, punching the air with my fist.

Lulu slumped back into her seat, and started to hum again and Tidus pounced up, darting away to his room. I smirked a little, and then turned away. My pouch was heavy with grenades and I had a firm grip on the secrets of my weapons. My fighting was up to date, incase we had to in Luca.

Liane shrugged and turned around, heading for the deck.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and looked behind me to see Auron. He didn't have his katana for once.

"Come, Rikku. We are all going out to the decks."

I nodded and followed him out. He never changed his red coat and I was bewildered at how he kept it so clean. Lulu was waiting at deck, her arms crossed against her chest. I shrugged at Auron, and watched Tidus come flying out of the door, like a mad dog.

"S-so what are we doin' out here, Lu?" Tidus asked, stuttering a little.

"Talking about things," she simply said

Tidus frowned and made his way over to me.

"Hey Rikku! What's up?" He said, flinging his arms into the air.

I stepped back from him, kind of freaked out. He cocked his head at my silent treatment and moved to the incoming Wakka. I giggled a little and then caught sight of the trees in the not too far distance. All at once, memories flooded back to me. I don't know where from, maybe from stories told by Tidus, of Yuna on this ship, enjoying the breeze. I missed her. I wish she had never died.

"Luca is near," Auron said, choosing to ignore the shouting Tidus in the background.

I frowned a little, as I spotted smoke coming from the city.

"Yuna has been there, so we have a good chance of finding her," Liane said, looking out at the city.

I found one of my grenades in my pouch and threw it up and down like a ball. It was cold out on deck and my clothing meant for warm weather wasn't making it any better. I shivered and sat down on the wet wooden deck.

"So, we just find a cure to this craziness, and then we can keep looking for Yuna?" I asked.

"Correct," Auron muttered. "It shouldn't take long."

I hope not, I thought to myself. Yuna had been causing mass destruction and I kept thinking about what would happen if we did send her. Would she join Seymour in the Farplane?

I saw Liane sitting alone in the corner of the deck, her hands in her lap. She had her staff attached to her back and she was obviously going through the spell that would break down Yuna's powers.

"Will that spell work?" I asked.

"Oh yes! I have tested it many times on fiends and Yunalesca. It is very, very powerful, and we have to be careful it doesn't affect others."

I nodded. "Gotcha."

Liane brushed back her brown hair and continued working. She was settling in well, even though she could never, ever replace Yuna.


	8. Awakenings

_Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy X and any of it's characters do not belong to me! They belong to Square-Enix!

Sorry I haven't updated for so long But I remembered and here's the next chapter. It explains a tiny bit about Liane's past. It's kinda shocking. I dont know, you decide

_Awakenings_

I jumped over the side of the ship once we docked, and jumped up and down happily.

"We're here! We're here! We're here!" I squealed.

I clasped my fists together and kept jumping up and down, glad to be off the boat, until I felt Liane's hand on my shoulder, gently pulling me along. Everyone had started off without me. I screamed and ran after them, a little angry.

"Hey! You shoulda waited for me!" I put my hands on my hips and pouted at them.

"Quiet, Rikku. We have no time for your insolence," Auron said angrily.

I kicked the ground and followed him along to a dock. Tidus was close behind me, and I could hear him muttering things to himself. It was kinda cute…

There were lots of shipping crates around me, and a boat here and there. Sometimes we came across charred and twisted pieces of metal, and I suddenly saw the smoke coming from the centre of Luca. I frowned again.

"Smoke," Lulu said.

"She's been here," Liane said breathlessly.

I shook my head and sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. The others were looking a little peeved too, so I avoided asking questions for the time being.

Auron glanced at me, but looked away quickly. Wakka stepped forward.

"We goin' or not!"

"We'll go soon, we must be cautious though. Yuna may still be here and on the rampage." Liane giggled.

Wakka folded his arms across his chest.

"Well hurry up, ya?"

I checked my pouch for grenades and straightened my hair. Liane smoothed her long flowing deep blue summoner's gown and practiced a few small spells on the crates nearby. I looked away and moved forward a few steps.

"Alright, let's go," Liane said softly and moved swiftly towards Luca.

I ran after her and could hear Tidus also running behind me. I smirked a little and quickened my pace. We'd get to Luca in no time. Suddenly, Liane started running. Then Wakka and Lulu. I heard some laughter behind me, and I Realized this had turned into a race. But of course, I was a master at this type of thing.

I sped up listening to the huffs and pants of the others behind me. So I was getting ahead. I banked around a corner and continued running, until a man stepped out suddenly from an alleyway. It was so sudden; I didn't have time to stop and crashed right into him, screaming and kicking.

"Hey, girl, watch where you are going!" he barked at me, and I untangled myself quickly and jumped up.

"Why don't you? You stepped out right in front of me!"

He was a much older man, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His face was tanned and had stubble along his jaw line.

"What's wrong?" I heard Liane pant behind me, coming to a stop.

"Oh nothing, I just bumped into this man." I said simply and folded my arms across my chest.

"Summoner Liane!" The man suddenly gasped and fell into a Yevon prayer.

I raised an eyebrow. "You know this creep?"

I distinctly heard the others coming up behind us.

"I remember now… You are that man who helped me with my studies one night, aren't you?" Liane narrowed her eyes.

"Well… Uh… Yes…" he stuttered and ruffled his hair nervously.

"But you took advantage of me being alone, didn't you?" Liane stepped forward, starting to sound angry. "You are lucky I didn't get pregnant!"

I gasped, and stepped away. The man stared blankly at her, unable to come up with a response.

"You still remember…" he murmured.

"Yes, of course I remember! How could I Forget something as traumatic as that?" Liane shouted.

"You deserved it." He said and crossed his arms, smirking.

"Get out of my sight. You are lucky I'm not calling the police on you." Liane flicked her hand at him and he growled at her.

"Your Father never knew, and it will stay that way. No one will ever know, or I'll be back." And he slunk away towards Luca.

After he had disappeared, I turned on Liane.

"Why didn't you tell me of this?" I asked.

"It isn't important."

Lulu crouched down by her. "When did this happen?"

Liane sighed and looked away. "Five years ago, when I was in training to be a summoner."

"Who is he?" Tidus asked suddenly, and I jumped.

Liane stared at him, her eyes glassy. "He is an evil person. He did so many bad things, and then he targeted me. Seeing me as a young girl, confused about what I should do. He knew I wouldn't understand. I was… foolish."

"You let him do this to you?" I suddenly cut in.

"No, not really. I didn't know what he was doing for a while, and then it registered in my head. But by then it was too late to do anything about it."

"Oh, Liane. I had no idea this happened to you…" I said sadly and stepped closer to her, taking her hand. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head. "The memories, the thoughts are back. But there was something else."

She fell still, her eyes wandering from person to person. It was silent until Lulu broke the peace.

"What?"

She looked at her quietly, and then closed her eyes holding back tears. "He is my step-brother."


	9. The Unknown

I haven't updated for sooooo long. I'm soo sorry. My writing style has kind of changed, but I still hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_The Unknown_

The trip to Luca had become a quiet one. No one was talking and Liane had slowed down. She was so quiet.

When we approached Luca's gates, we were met with a horrible sight. People were screaming and shops were on fire. A random person grabbed Liane and was crying at her for help. Of course, Liane being the helpful person she ran right into Luca without thinking of the dangers.

'Liane!' I heard Lulu yell out.

Liane had already disappeared into the burning city of Luca though. I looked around nervously. Suddenly, we all ran inside, splitting up, trying to find Liane before something terrible happened.

I was the one who ran to the Blitzball stadium, being singed by fires and pulled by people in despair. The stadium gates were thrown open, letting me see inside a wall of raging fire. I thought Yuna must have destroyed this first, after all the memories she had here. I ran past the stadium and onto a group of shops that were untouched by the fire. There were screams coming from everywhere. It was impossible to tell if Liane was screaming or not.

'Rikku! There you are!' I turned around. It was Tidus.

'Tidus! Have you found Liane?' I asked urgently.

He looked at his feet. 'No... But it would be better if we looked together.'

'Of course.' I smiled and we ran on together.

She wasn't anywhere to be found. All I could se was despair and fire. People were shrieking that Yuna had gone bad. Why would Yunie do this? I thought. But my thoughts were interrupted when I saw Liane disappear into a big white building.

'Liane!' I screamed.

I ran after her, Tidus following me, but 15 metres short of the building, it exploded in flames. Tidus and I were thrown back and I was screaming for Liane. Tidus had gotten to his feet and was running at the building, but I screamed at him not to. Lulu came belting around the corner and knelt down beside me.

'What happened?'

'Liane disappeared into that building, and then it exploded,' I was breathless and crying.

Lulu looked up at the burning building. 'We should leave here, now!'

As she said that, little embers came raining down on us. The three of us started running for shelter, wanting to get out of Luca. It was horrible, leaving without Liane. And we had no idea where Auron and Wakka and Kimahri were.

Lulu was leading the way and I was at the back, desperately trying to keep up, huffinf and puffing, I was about to collapse.

'Here, Rikku, take my hand!' Tidus suddenly said.

A moment of happiness filled me and I grabbed his outstretched hand, immediately propelled forward. The city gates were far away, too far. I knew we couldn't make it. Smoke had started filling the air, and I was inhaling it. I was choking. I started falling to the floor, I didn't want to go on, Tidus stopped running and tried to pick me up and run, but he started coughing. Lulu had disappeared, and now we would die here, choking on smoke. What a way to die, I thought.

I looked up, but more smoke filled my mouth and I spluttered falling to the ground. The whole world was going black and I watched the burning shops disappear, the black smoke envelope me. Tidus was next to me, which was the last thing I registered before blacking out.


End file.
